


MINE

by soiguessimgaynow



Series: UNAPOLOGETIC [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anthology, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dating, Drarry, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Pseudo-Cheating, Rimming, Service Top Harry Potter, Smut, Tags to be added, Top Harry Potter, Topping from the Bottom, draco is possessive, harry is a little stupid, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiguessimgaynow/pseuds/soiguessimgaynow
Summary: In which Draco Malfoy catches a seemingly innocent exchange between his boyfriend Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, then not so innocently marks his territory all over Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Hermione (implied)
Series: UNAPOLOGETIC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699573
Comments: 6
Kudos: 485
Collections: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy





	MINE

Draco was fuming.

Sat in the Gryffindor common room, the blond kept his face passive, but on the inside he was screaming with rage. How dare she. How dare that punny little girl touch Potter like that. Kiss his boyfriend as though he were air itself and she hadn't taken a breath in years. Only he had a right to do that, to feel such a way for the other boy. And yet Ginny Weasley had strolled up to Harry, planted one on him, as though she wasn't committing an act of Treason.

Relaxed against one of the many couches littering the common room, Harry was all smiles and oblivion to Draco's fury. He laughed along to Ron's ridiculous tale of failing to impress a Ravenclaw seventh year with a singing valentine, arm stretched and tangled in Draco's hair, brushing through the strands idly. The blond fought not to let the touch relax him, still rolling the events of the hallway through his mind, stoking the fire of indignation toiling inside him.

He hadn't meant to snoop, honestly. It was just that Draco still felt a little anxious when wondering into the Gryffindor common room by himself. Usually Harry stood waiting for him in the hallway, easy grin and knowing eyes as he took the Slytherin boy's hand and dragged him over to his waiting friends. So that afternoon had found Draco pacing in front of the common room doors, waiting for the scarred boy to arrive. He hadn't expected the flash of red that stormed past him, eyes too firmly trained ahead to notice Draco's form. No, Ginny Weasley was on a mission and her target had just rounded the corner, eyes trained on his feet as he hummed to himself.

"Harry!" The sixth year called out, pace not slowing even when the seventh year had come to a halt at hearing his name said so urgently.

"Gin, shouldn't you be in class? You're free period isn't for another hour," Harry chided, flushing at the realising of just how much he sounded like Hermione. Neither of them noticed Draco as he slipped further down the hall, dipping into the shadows. Pulling his robe around himself to better blend in, Draco scoffed at the high blush coating Weasley's face as Harry focused his luminous green eyes on her.

"It's the weekend, Harry." Ginny said through a grin, enjoying the older boys flustered expression at being corrected.

"Right. Head's a bit in the clouds today," He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Any particular reason you called for me? I'm just about to meet the others in the common room if you'd like to tag along."

Ginny smiled at the offer, shaking her head. Closing her eyes, she took a slow breath and Harry's face switched to one of confusion when her brown eyes landed on him in an awe filled expression.

"I won't be able to live with myself if I don't do this," She said, voice growing more nervous as Harry's brows pinched together. He glanced down the hall, as though something around him could give him an idea as to what was happening. "Luna told me to follow my heart for once, so I guess I've got to try it, just this once."

"Gin, are you–?"

The words were cut off by sure hands gripping onto his tie and pulling him forward, connecting Harry's lips with the red-headed girls in a blunt kiss. He winced at the harsh contact, hands flailing at his sides in shock. When Ginny jerked back, seemingly pleased with herself, Harry was still stuttering as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

"I should listen to Luna more often." Ginny hummed, cheeks glowing as she backed away from Harry, all but sprinting down the hall, a peel of laughter following her.

Shaking his head Harry watched her go, dragging a hand along his mouth as he did. Looks like he owned Neville a chocolate frog, the boy having bet Harry in their fourth year that the Weasley girl had a major crush on him. Chuckling to himself, Harry made a mental note to tell Draco about the incident, sure the other boy would get a kick out it. As he walked into the common room he didn't catch the flickering shadow following him, nor hear the angered huff it let out. The brunet just waltzed into the common room, making his way to the larger couch facing Hermione, who still had her head stuck in a book, and Ron, who was busy enacting a tickling charm on Dean Thomas while he attempted to study in the back corner.

"Knock it off Weasley!" Dean exclaimed through a tortured laugh, hands scrambling against his twitching side. At the entry of his friend, Ron lowered his wand, flashing Harry a toothy grin and relinquished Dean to his studies.

"Where's your broody shadow?" Ron quipped, earning an eyeroll from Hermione as she delicately shut her book and gave the boys her full attention.

"Be nice." She said, playfully batting Ron's shoulder in a way that did not go unnoticed by Harry. Fighting back a knowing smile, he perked up when Draco appeared in the door frame. Waving the other boy over he didn't notice the flicker of darkness that washed over his pale eyes for a moment, too busy making room on the couch for the other boy. Draco took his place, stock still beside Harry and stayed that way hours later when the brunet finally walked him to his chambers.

"Remind me that we're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Harry said, loosely entwining his fingers with Draco's. The boys skin was cold, enough so that Harry cheekily brought their hands to his mouth, blowing warm air on them. The action never failed to make Draco's lips twitch, cheeks blushing in a way that made Harry's heartbeat race.

"Why would I need to do that?" He asked, tone choppy as they descended up the stairs into the Slytherin Dungeon. After barking out the password and shoving the door open briskly, Draco glared at any of the boys who attempted conversation with them and marched straight toward his room. In all the time the pair had spent together, Harry could count on one hand how many times Draco had let him enter the space. Which was why he more than willingly followed the blond inside, jumping when his boyfriend slammed him against the wall beside the now closed bedroom door.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked timidly, suddenly aware of the very angry look breaking its way across Draco's pale face. His eyes shined silver, hard around the edges though his pupils were widening by the second as he shifted in closer to the nervous Gryffindor. A hand reached out, tracing along the curve of Harry's mouth, unfazed when the brunet's lips parted and his tongue lashed out, licking the tip of Draco's finger.

"Get on the bed, Potter." Draco spoke, words even and drenched in demand that Harry's spine bolted straight, a heady shiver cracking through every inch of his body.

"Need a little room to do so," he quipped back, gasping when Draco's hand latched itself in his hair and tugged. The back of his head hit the green walls and Harry didn't fight back the moan that broke through at the action, especially when Draco bit down on the side of his neck savagely before dragging his lips over the curve of his ear.

"Take off your clothes and get on the bed." The blond punctuated the words with a final tug before completely exiting Harry's space. Walking over to the small desk tucked into the corner of the room, Draco tore off his robe and threw it onto the surface. He laid his wand gently in one of the drawers, slipping off his shoes and throwing his tie down before directing his gaze to the bed. He tried not to roll his eyes at the fumbling figure that greeted him. Stripped to his underwear, Harry was struggling to get his pant leg off, dancing around on one foot until it finally jerked free, glasses sitting pretty on Draco's nightstand. Without remorse, Draco shoved at the boys back, sending him sprawling face first onto green sheets.

Flipping over, Harry shuffled into the middle of the bed. Holding himself up by the forearms he watched with rapt attention, captivated by the way Draco undid the buttons of his shirt. Unspeaking, Draco knelt onto the bed, and with each button that revealed soft white flesh he shuffled closer to his boyfriend until he found himself straddling his lap. Dropping down heavily, Draco sighed as Harry's hands roamed at his sides, creeping along his chest then into his hair as the brunet pulled him into a searching kiss. Shaking his shirt free from his wrists, Draco dug his nails into the meat of the other boys shoulders, kissing with a brutality that left both of them panting and eager to get closer.

With a firm hand to his chest, Draco rolled onto his back. His trousers hit the floor with a dull thud, hand pausing to palm over his hardening cock as Harry just watched, waiting for his cue to pounce on the blond. Draco didn't give it, instead he stretched, barely reaching the bedside drawer behind him and pulled it open. Lubrication was surprisingly hard to smuggle into Hogwarts, which was why Draco pulled free a bottle of massage oil he had claimed was due to his aching shoulders after the painful duel with Goyle last year, which had ended with him dislocating the right one. The bottle was mostly full and he placed it on the bed beside him before glancing up at Harry. The other boys expression was openly hungry, eyes swallowed by black pools that were surrounded by barely there rings of green. Draco stared into them a little while longer, reminding himself that no matter what Ginny had pulled earlier in the day, Harry was still his. Still here with him and no one else.

"Kiss me." Draco said, intending the words to come out as a demand but they collapsed on themselves halfway out his mouth. They sounded yearning, a little too vulnerable for his taste, but he didn't dwell on it when Harry burrowed himself between his spread legs, hands cramming themselves into his hair with haste as his mouth reclaimed its rightful position against his own.

Neither of them pulled any punches. Harry's tongue was questing, begging to get as deep into Draco's mouth as he could, to taste as much of the boy he loved as he could achieve. Draco moaned at the assault, going pliant under the attack and raking his nails across the rippling muscle of Harry's back. The skin was a more golden color than he'd ever seen it before, Potter having spent more time than not during the summer running around shirtless on the Quidditch field with Weasley and Thomas. He enjoyed the fruits of the suns labor, pushing his fingers deeper into the dip of Harry's lower back, nipping at his bottom lip as his hands plunged down the back of his underwear, revelling in the hot and bouncing flesh that greeted him. When Harry broke away, he pressed his forehead against Draco's, panting breaths laboured as he ground against the other boy, pleasant whimpers escaping bruised lips.

Pulling his own hands away, Draco wrestled to get his own underwear off. Harry lifted just enough for him to kick the fabric to the floor, doing the same with his own until they were joined together in nothing but blissfully hot skin. The brunet wasted no time in gripping Draco's hips, forcing the other boys legs further apart as he rolled himself against him, punched out groans filling the air at every thrust. Dragging a hand through his hair, Draco squeezed at Harry's shoulder, eyes nearly crossing in pleasure at feeling the other boy so hard and thick against himself. He let out a soft grunt, face hiding in the warmth between Harry's neck and shoulder. Laving his tongue along the skin, Draco nipped and pulled at the flesh, sucking welts into the hot flesh as Harry bucked against him, his cock twitching along his hip and leaking with every touch of Draco's warm mouth. All too soon he pushed Harry away, ignoring his confused expression in favor of turning over. Pressing his heated face against the bedspread, Draco raised his hips into the air in a clear sign of invitation. Not missing a beat, Harry scrambled for the bottle laid on the sheets and coated his fingers hastily.

Leaning forward, Harry trailed his lips gently along Draco's spine, mouthing at every bump that greeted him. His tongue flicked out against the warm skin, laving over areas at random until they glowed back to him bright reds and purples. Twisting his hands in his bedspread, Draco gnawed on his lips, wanting nothing more than to snap at Harry to pick up the pace, but at the same time desperate for his worshipping touch. When Harry finally reached the bottom of his spine, his hands gently kneaded Draco's cheeks, pulling them apart just enough to catch the winking hole between them.

"Draco," He moaned out, dropping a hand to his cock and stroking firmly. Pre-come dripped from his tip onto the bed and he squeezed the base of his cock for some relief. He wanted tonight to last, he always did, but something about the way Draco was shuddering against the sheets with every touch he gave had him already on the edge. Letting himself go, Harry spread the blond's cheeks fully before burying his face in the hot flesh. Draco cried out in surprise, jerking forward as the flat of the brunet's tongue dragged across him. Fingers tangled in the sheets, nearly tearing them as he moaned, eyes drifting shut as Harry pointed his tongue and attempted entry. His hole relaxed, always so needy for the other boy, and he slid inside, opening Draco with ease. Harry groaned, movements becoming more frantic, wetter as he dove his tongue in and out of Draco with passion, spearing inside him unrelentingly. Pulling back for air he rubbed his lube thumb against the glistening skin, rutting against Draco's thigh as the tip slipped inside.

"So perfect," He murmured, bending over to kiss Draco's right cheek, repeating the action on the other side as he suddenly drove two crooked fingers inside Draco.

"Fuck." The blond shouted, sound punched out as his head flung back in pleasure. All too soon Draco was rocking against the fingers inside him, trying to drive them deeper, preening when Harry managed a lingering touch against the spot inside him that made Draco all but sob into the sheets. Harry watched every single moment with intense focus, never wanting to miss a second. Draco was truly beautiful like this, lost to pleasure and desperate. His hands shook, chest heaving as the prideful glint that always flickered in his eyes gave way to pure want. Back arched like a cat in heat on every thrust of Harry's fingers as they stretched him open, goosebumps littering the skin alongside sucked bruises Harry couldn't stop himself from leaving across his shoulders.

On a whim, the brunet sat back on his haunches and raised a hand, slapping it across Draco's smooth right cheek. The reaction was immediate, Draco's back snapping in half as he arched, a low whine escaping his throat that had something in Harry break. His hand retracted from inside Draco, earning a quiet moan of protest, before he flipped the other boy over and onto his back. Legs like noodles, Draco didn't react when Harry shoved them apart and settled in. Gripping his cock Harry leaned over the blond, green eyes staring down intently into hazy pools of black and grey, and thrust inside him. Draco gasped at the sensation, trembling thighs moving to pull Harry in deeper as he bottomed out inside his lover. Choking at the warmth, the tightness, that engulfed him, Harry dropped his forehead onto Draco's shoulder. Mouthing at the skin he slowly started up a rhythm, pulling out a few inches before driving back inside Malfoy's tight heat.

"Harder." Draco grunted out, pulling Harry's face from its hiding spot and planting a bruising kiss to his lips. His tongue dove in deep, flicking at the backs of his teeth as they rocked together. Harry took the direction on board, hands forceful against Draco's hips as he began to move faster, rolling his hips hard enough that the started to shift up the bed. Draco's hand darted out, catching the headboard at the last second before he was blinded by pleasure as Harry drove in deep on his prostate. A little whine left his throat and he twisted his face away from Harry, burying it in the pillows close by as he was overcome by ecstasy.

"No," Harry gritted out, breaths laboured and abdomen clenching as he tried to keep up his powerful rhythm. "I want to see your face, Draco." His tone was pleading, mouth begging as it glided along Draco's collarbones and sucked onto the curve of his neck just below his jawline.

Draco blinked up at the brunet, lips parted as choked moans escaped through every few breaths. The feeling was intoxicating. Harry, hot and hard inside him, fucking into him as though nothing else mattered in the world but the two of them being connected, driven by desire and need for one another. The shine in his wide green eyes that let him know that whatever Potter was feeling, it was purely for Draco. Emboldened, Draco shoved at Harry's chest until he was forced to pull out of him. Groaning internally at the loss he urged Harry onto his back, the brunet confused but willing to go with the action. Planting himself on top of the other boy, Draco threw his legs either side of Harry's hips and reached behind himself to line the tip of Harry's cock back against his entrance.

"Say your mine," He said, grey eyes demanding and Harry swallowed hard under their scrutiny.

"I'm yours." He vowed, not entirely sure what prompted this change but definitely on board with it. His hands settled on Draco's hips, not guiding but holding him as he sunk back down until his ass was pressed cleaned against Harry's pelvis. Throwing his head back in a moan, Draco gripped the poster beside Harry's head and used it for balance as he rode the other boy frantically, twisting his hips at a vengeful pace that had both their chests heaving in tandem. Behind them the headboard smacked loudly with every desperate movement, matched by hoarse pants and guttural moans. Harry's hands roamed every part of Draco he could reach, tugging at his hips to get himself deeper inside the blond, gripping his ass just to feel Draco clench around him, raw lust driving the drag of fingers along the Slytherin boys stomach to hear the stupid little sigh he emitted. Harry was gone for Draco, and that was something he didn't think would ever change.

"I love you." Harry gasped out, eyes screwing shut as his orgasm threatened to crest over him. Draco's eyes widened, hips stuttering at the admission before he righted himself, both hands dropping to Harry's red chest.

"Say it again," He begged, hands sliding to grip Harry's neck before possessively drenching themselves in his hair and pulling until the taunt skin of his neck was exposed.

"I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy." Harry whispered, eyes filled with adoration as they stared up at the shocked face above him. Out of nowhere Draco hunched over, a shaky moan escaping his lips as he came across Harry's chest untouched. His hands weakened in Harry's hair as he slumped forward, firmly pressed against the brunet and panting softly into the crook of his neck.

Harry rolled them over gently, laying out Draco beneath him as he gently rock forward, thrusting into him leisurely. The blond rasped out a choked breath, legs shaky as they slung themselves around the brunet's rolling hips.

"I love you," Harry muttered sweetly, brushing back Draco's hair as he kissed the top of his forehead. "I love you, so much."

Ducking his head, Harry lapped at the skin along Draco's neck, nibbling at it when the blond craned his head back to give him more to work with. Caressing his hands over Draco's thighs, Harry chuckled at the surprised gasp the blond let out when clasped his ass in both hands and pounded a little harder into the pliant body beneath him. Still strung out from his own orgasm, Draco didn't do much but squeeze around Harry's cock until finally the brunet was nuzzling his face deeper into Draco's skin and cursing as he came inside him. Tipping his head back against the sheets, the Slytherin smiled and clutched the back of the brunet's head fondly.

"I love you too, Harry." he said, ignoring the shock of green eyes that stared him down as Harry bolted upright. A slow smirk wound its way across Draco's face as he added, "Potter."

Harry snorted back, shaking his head as he brushed a thumb across Draco's nipple, enjoying the sigh it evoked from the blond. Dipping his head he swirled his tongue along the erect nub, nipping quickly when Draco made to bat his face away.

"You should go," Draco said, stretching his arms above his head as Harry stared down at him, lust still lingering in his eyes as he watched the action. Pushing at his chest until the brunet rolled off him Draco sat up, fully clicking out his back. Immediately Potter was on him again, searching hands sliding across his front and hungry lips capturing his own as Harry attempted to seduce Draco into letting him stay the night when they both knew the consequences of getting caught weren't entirely worth it. 

He let Harry all but fuck his mouth with his tongue before breaking the kiss, groaning when Harry just continued his endeavour down his neck. Running the tip of his tongue up and down the curve of Draco's neck, Harry risked sucking a hard mark into the flushed skin, all but devouring the blond who was finding it harder by the second to remember why keeping Harry here was such a bad idea. Trailing a hand down his chest, Harry lazily tugged at Draco's cock, which made a cheap attempt at hardening again, palm skirting to his ass to all but hoist Draco back into his lap. The blond went willingly, winding his arms around Harry's shoulders as he guided the brunet's mouth back to his own. Palms kneading Draco's sensitive cheeks, Harry gave the one he slapped a gently pat which Draco scolded at, hand reaching to push Harry's face away from his own.

"Afterglow is officially over, Potter. Time for you to go," He announced, curbing Harry's attempt to kiss him again. Guiding Harry's fondling hands back to his sides, Draco stood, grimacing at the come that slowly trickled down the back of his leg. Pulling open the bedside drawer he took out the box of tissues which lived there, gently wiping himself clean. He bit back a moan when his fingers brushed over his hole, knowing if he lingered on the spot he'd just end up agreeing to let Potter stay the night. Dumping the tissues in the small trash can beside his desk, he frowned when he didn't hear the sound of Harry's clothes rustling. Spinning on his heel, the blond scowled at the sight which greeted him. Potter, curled up under his sheets, fast asleep. Grumbling to himself, the blond slipped into the bed and steadfastly ignored the smile which tugged at his lips when Harry rolled over and pulled him into his chest.

The next morning after breakfast, Draco followed Harry back to the Gryffindor commons. The brunet was intent on asking his friends if they wanted to join them in heading to Hogsmeade. As they approached the entryway, Draco's eyes landed on a familiar head of long ginger hair at the other end of the hall. Tangling a hand in dark locks still ruffled from the night before, Draco enveloped Harry in a claiming kiss, roughly biting at his lips and basically sticking his tongue down the other mans throat. Dazed, the brunet blinked back up at him as Draco pulled back, running a thumb across Potter's wet bottom lip, humming to himself. Over Harry's shoulder the blond raised a hand and waved smugly at someone approaching them.

"Good morning, Ginny." He said, tone friendly enough but eyes feral. The girl ducked her head immediately, scampering past them with a barely uttered hello back. Harry watched the exchange in confusion until his face turned red in understanding.

"Yesterday," He stuttered while Draco made a show of correcting his uniform, face impassive. "You knew already? I was going to tell you. How did you find out?"

With a bored smirk, Draco straightened the collar of Harry's shirt, pleased by the large red and purple bruise marks littering his slender throat.

"I always keep tabs on what's mine, Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Smut. 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for fics, or any prompts, feel free to drop them below!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed "MINE".
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
